Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash
|shortname = MSG: HF |era = Universal Century |media = Novel |english = Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash |image = Hathaway's Flash Vol.1.jpg; Cover Hathaway_Flash_Logo.png; Logo |kanji = 機動戦士ガンダム 閃光のハサウェイ |romaji = Kidou Senshi Gandamu Senkou No Hasauei |publisher = Kadokawa Shoten |storyscript = Yoshiyuki Tomino |chardesign = Haruhiko Mikimoto |mechdesign = Yasuhiro Moriki |japanese start = February 1, 1989 |japanese end = May 1, 1990 |chapters = 15 |volumes = 3 }}Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash (機動戦士ガンダム 閃光のハサウェイ ''kidō senshi Gundam senkō no Hathaway) was a series of three novels written by Gundam-creator Yoshiyuki Tomino from February 1989 to May 1990. They chronicle the later life of Hathaway Noa, the son of Bright Noa, twelve years after the events of the Second Neo Zeon War as seen in ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children. The novel featured four new mobile suit designs by Moriki Yasuhiro, the mechanical designer of Hades Project Zeorymer. Plot Synopsis In Hathaway's Flash Hathaway Noa, still haunted by his past actions (not to mention the spirit of deceased Newtype Quess Paraya), joins a terrorist organization called Mufti and adopts the alias "Mufti Nabiyy Erin". The organization Mufti is fighting a terrorist campaign against the Earth Federation government, and they are eventually able to acquire the incredibly powerful prototype Ξ Gundam, which Hathaway becomes the pilot of. Using the Ξ Gundam Mufti attempts to attack a meeting of high-ranking Federation cabinet members in Adelaide, Australia to force them to vote down a provision which would strengthen the Federations already considerable powers. Story Following the collapse of the Republic of Zeon’s autonomy, the Earth Federation government declared an end to all wars. However, the absolute control exerted by the Earth Federation government has caused the system to decay. Government brass abused their privileges and forcefully deported illegal residents into outer space in a practice known as “manhunting”. The year is Universal Century 0105. In order to break the decayed system of the Federation, the secret society “Mufti” begins its operations. Chapter VOLUME.01 *Chapter.01 – GiGi *Chapter.02 – Lounge *Chapter.03 – Kenneth *Chapter.04 – Hijack *Chapter.05 – Hathaway *Chapter.06 – Landing Ground *Chapter.07 – With Gigi *Chapter.08 – Hotel *Chapter.09 – Contact *Chapter.10 – Hunter *Chapter.11 – Minovsky Flight *Chapter.12 – Be Frightened *Chapter.13 – Commander *Chapter.14 – Young Pilot *Chapter.15 – Kirke Unit *Chapter.16 – Runaway *Chapter.17 – On the Ocean *Chapter.18 – Dining Room *Chapter.19 – Lodoicea *Chapter.20 – Pathway *Chapter.21 – Take Off *Chapter.22 – Showdown VOLUME.02 *Chapter.01 – Standing Position *Chapter.02 – *Chapter.03 – Valiant *Chapter.04 – *Chapter.05 – *Chapter.06 – Mufti Nabiyy Erin *Chapter.07 – Gigi & Kenneth *Chapter.08 – Apartment *Chapter.09 – Underwear on the bed *Chapter.10 – *Chapter.11 – *Chapter.12 – Departure From Darwin *Chapter.13 – Information *Chapter.14 – *Chapter.15 – Gigi's Spring *Chapter.16 – *Chapter.17 – *Chapter.18 – VOLUME.03 *Chapter.01 – Local Broadcast *Chapter.02 – *Chapter.03 – *Chapter.04 – *Chapter.05 – Touch-and-Go *Chapter.06 – *Chapter.07 – *Chapter.08 – *Chapter.09 – *Chapter.10 – *Chapter.11 – *Chapter.12 – *Chapter.13 – *Chapter.14 – After That *Chapter.15 – Murrumbidgee Characters Mufti * Hathaway Noa (a.k.a. Mufti Nabiyy Erin) * Emerelda Zubin * Gauman Nobil * Keria Dace * Raymond Cain * Fabio Rivera * Lowest Heinrich * Rayyoh * Rod Hain * Grescend * Domeste * Drub Reid * Hamilton * Viruntes Swecken * Betsey * Maximilien Nicholai * Joset Cedie * Ledric * Fencer Maine * Hendrix Hiyo * Kenji Mitsuda * Mihesher Hence * Golv * Civet Angehrn * Julia Suga * Chartchai Coleman * Halla Morrie * Caussaria Gace * Gahman Nobil * Quack Salver * Iram Masam * Brinks Wedge Earth Federation Government *Minister Einstein *Culture and Education Promotions Minister McGovern Earth Federation Forces * Lane Aime * Kenneth Sleg * Bright Noa * Mavis * Minacce Questarghino * Manieug * Brad Reybier * Stag Mainzer * Medinaum Guggenheim * Richard Crescendo * Ray Lagoid Criminal Police Organization *Hundley Yeoksam *Geise H. Hugest Civilians * Gigi Andalusia * Amada Mansun * Mirai Noa * Cheimin Noa * Mace Flower Mechanics List Mufti Mobile Weapons * Me-02R Messer * RX-105 Xi Gundam Support Units * Galcezon * Base Jabber Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons * FD-03 Gustav Karl * RX-104FF Penelope Support Units * BJ-K232 Kessaria * Garuda-class Notes & Trivia *''Hathaway's Flash'' follows an alternate version of the events of Char's Counterattack, depicted in Yoshiyuki Tomino's novel Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children. As such, Hathaway's Flash has several discrepancies when compared to the animated film. Picture Gallery Hathaway's Flash Vol.1.jpg Hathaway's Flash Vol.2.jpg Hathaway's Flash Vol.3.jpg Maftyevuenerin.jpg Hathaways-flash-3.jpg Flash-cover-3.jpg Hathaways Flash.jpg HASAULE-2-02.jpg HASAULE-2-03.jpg HASAULE-2-04.jpg HASAULE-2-05.jpg HASAULE-2-06.jpg HASAULE-2-07.jpg HASAULE-2-08.jpg HASAULE-2-09.jpg HASAULE-2-10.jpg HASAULE-3-03.jpg HASAULE-3-04.jpg HASAULE-3-05.jpg HASAULE-3-06.jpg HASAULE-3-07.jpg HASAULE-3-08.jpg HASAULE-3-09.jpg HASAULE-3-10.jpg HathawaysFlash - NewtypeMag.jpg|HathawaysFlash - Newtype Magazine HathawaysFlash - Characters.jpg|The characters of Hathaway's Flash Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 026.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 066.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 110.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 148.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 194.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 224.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 290.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v3 025.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v3 059.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v3 099.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v3 131.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v3 183.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v3 195.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v2 017.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v2 083.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v2 141.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v2 149.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v2 195.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v2 215.jpg Editions *'Volume 1 ' ISBN 4-04-410131-0 *'Volume 2 ' ISBN 4-04-410132-9 *'Volume 3 ' ISBN 4-04-410133-7 External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash on Wikipedia.org *Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash on MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash on GearsOnline.net *Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash on Zeonic|Scanlations.net (Database) *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=199999410131 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/hasaway.htm Mechanics Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 009.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 010.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 011.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 012.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 013.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 014.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 015.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway's Flash RAW v1 016.jpg ja:機動戦士ガンダム_閃光のハサウェイ Category:Series